


Talk Less, Remember More

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Multi, im working on the second one as i type this, im writing this as i go, so it probably wont be updated very often, the first chap is only alex meeting aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aaron Burr was in an accident, and now remembers nothing about his past.





	

Aaron had no idea why they let him out of the hospital. He didn’t even know why he was there if he was perfectly honest. He had woken up, pulled all the tubes that were connected to his arms and chest (He had no idea what they did. He was hoping he wouldn’t drop dead in the next thirty seconds) and just walked out.

After grabbing his clothes from the corner of his ward, and quickly changing into something more fashionable, he exited the building, and no one even tried to stop him.

As soon as the automatic door opened, cold air hit his face, making him shiver. Clearly, his thin, grey jacket was not enough to keep him warm. He decided to head to a coffee shop, wondering if he would remember anything.

Burr had no idea why he was in the hospital. He has no memory of what happened before his, maybe, accident, whether he had any friends, or whether anyone else was hurt. He remembered nothing.

Suddenly, someone bumped into him, knocking him backwards slightly. He shook his head.

“Crap.” The man mumbled. Then he looked up, finally seeing who he was talking to. “Burr, oh, my God! They let you out? You woke up? When did this happen, and why the Hell did no one tell me? It’s been boring in my dorm: I haven’t had anyone to rant to, so I’m glad you’re back. I was actually just about to come and see you! Why are you out of the hospital so early? Surely they wouldn’t have let you leave. Lafayette told me–”

“Okay, so I’m going to have to cut you off.” Aaron interrupted. “I have no idea who you, or Lafayette, are. I have no idea why I’m in the hospital, or why I can’t remember anything. I’m sorry, whoever you are, but I don’t know you.”

Aaron almost felt this guy’s heartbreak.

“I, um, okay. Amnesia? This has to be amnesia right, Burr, or are you just pulling my leg.” He said, then laughed. “You’re pulling my leg! Seriously, Burr, you just got out of the hospital and you’re already making jokes.”

“I seriously don’t know you.” He deadpanned, taking a step back when this guy continued laughing.

“Burr, I get it. Stop it, alright.”

“No! I don’t fucking know you. Get the hell away from me, _please_. I have never seen you in my life.” The man flinched, also taking a step back.

“You’re serious.” He whispered, his eyes wide and shiny like he was going to cry. He blinked, then smiled, continuing as if nothing had happened. “I’m Alexander Hamilton. Nice to meet you.” 

“Aaron Burr.” He replied. “I’m going to grab coffee now. Wanna come with?” He had no idea why he even offered, but it had slipped out before he could stop himself. He guessed this guy was kinda cute, though it was a little creepy that Alexander already knew who he was.

His dark brown hair was tied back in a ponytail, little wisps of hair hanging loose. He wore a baggy, grey shirt which loosely hung, ending just below his hips. He wore black, skinny jeans and shoes that matched.

Aaron realised he was staring, and quickly looked away, his cheeks glowing a light pink.

“Let’s go, then.” Alexander grabbed Aaron’s hand and started pulling him along. Aaron didn’t even try to let go. Alex dragged him to Costa Coffee, taking about thirty seconds to get there, smiling at the cute barista who perked up as soon as she saw Alexander.

“Oh, who do we have here then, Alex.” She laughed, eyeing their hands which were still entangled. “I haven’t seen _him_ before. What happened to the other one… Uh, King? I didn’t like him. I’m glad you’re not with him. Wait, you’re not with him, right? You’re dating that–”

“Chloe. Stop. You’re oversharing.” He said, making her freeze and look him in the eyes. “No, I’m not dating George. And this is Aaron Burr.” Her mouth transformed into an O shape.

“Oh.” She mumbled. “Same as usual for you, Alex? And what do you want, Aaron?” Alex nodded, turning to look at Aaron

“Same as him.” He leant in closer to Alex. “I’m trusting your taste buds. Don’t let me down, man.”

* * *

“So… My name’s Aaron Burr, and you say I’m an accountant-in-training?” he says, looking at Alexander, who had explained who he used to be. For some reason, he seemed to be missing something out “That doesn’t sound like me, man. I mean, I’d be fine working in a coffee shop. I mean, breathe in. It smells awesome! And you’d meet new people and, even though you don’t get paid that much, I’ll be able to balance it with school. Wait, what do I major in again? I don’t–”

“Burr, let me offer you some free advice.” Alexander interrupted. “Talk less. Smile more.” Alex managed about three seconds before laughing. “Oh, my God. Your face! I’ve been waiting to say that to you for ages. I’ve finally got you back. You looked so offended, that’s amazing!”

“What are you on about?”

“That’s one of the first things you ever said to me. I’ve been meaning to say it to you again but a situation hasn’t popped up until now.” He laughed again, before finally managing to stop. “You’re History and Law Major. I can’t remember what clubs you go to, so you’ll have to work that out. I’ve seen you at the LGBT+ club a few times, so I assume you’re supposed to go to that.”

Am I part of the LGBT+ community?” He asked, his voice quieter than he’d like.

“That’s for you to work out.” Alex smiled, surprisingly sympathetic. “It took me a few years to figure it out but I got there eventually. I’m bi-romantic and asexual.”

“Thank you,” Aaron said suddenly, making Alexander choke on his coffee. “I mean, you’ve been really helpful and, even though I don’t remember anything at all, I feel like everything’s gonna be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> My Hamilton blog: @hvmiloon


End file.
